<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dean Winchester se salva by epifaniax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718528">Dean Winchester se salva</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax'>epifaniax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angustía, Castiel salva su trasero, Dean en el infierno, M/M, Primer encuentro, Punto de vista por parte de Castiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester se encontraba de pie con una espada sangrante en sus manos, cortando cada pequeña parte del cuerpo de un hombre sometido ante él que rogaba que no continuara. La visión lo asusto, dudo si merecía ser salvado, pero ¿Quién era Castiel para juzgar quien merecía o no ser salvado? ¿acaso este hombre, frente a él, roto y dañado, no era otra víctima más que rogaba como los demás salvación?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dean Winchester se salva</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okey, esto es ridículo, tengo veintiún años, veía esta serie cuando era una niña y ni siquiera llegue a la temporada seis que recuerde porque le perdí el hilo, pero después de ver el desastroso final que le dieron, ignorando totalmente el elefante en la habitación estoy escribiendo sobre destiel porque estoy muy inconforme (y viendo todos los trabajos no soy la única XD)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La perdición de Castiel fue tocar el alma de Dean Winchester, y, aunque hubiera podido saber todo lo que ocurriría después, esta seguro que no dudaría en lanzarse a las fauces del infierno de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>Dean solía mirar en menos el hecho que Castiel lo saco la perdición, claro, desde afuera y viendo sus habilidades no era extraño, pero Cass no podía evitar sentirse levemente decepcionado por no poder obtener más crédito al respecto. El infierno…era algo horrible, abominable, y Cass no podía evitar sentir temor de nunca volver a salir de aquello, su luz, resplandeciente con el brillo de mil estrellas, parecía una pequeña luciérnaga entre tanto odio.</p><p> </p><p>La esperanza de la humanidad, lo llamaron una vez los humanos. En aquel tiempo, antes de que todo fuera como hoy, cuando Castiel camino un tiempo junto a ellos sin interactuar, solo…observando, curando, orando por las almas que rogaban, lloraban por un poco de bondad.</p><p> </p><p>Dean no recuerda su encuentro y Castiel no lo culpa por ello.</p><p> </p><p>Cadenas sangrantes y sucias salían del suelo, intentando atrapar sus pies descalzos para detenerse en el aire y caer destrozadas, las almas de los desdichados rogaban por una caricia, estirando sus dedos anhelantes de tocarlo, pero, aun así, sus dedos nunca llegaban al contacto pues se abría paso a través del infierno recibiendo miradas asustadas y maravilladas mientras Castiel caminaba iluminado en oro por el suelo sin nunca contaminarse. Sus hermanos aborrecían a los humanos, criaturas doble cara que caían tan bajo y se sentían tan alto, sin embargo Castiel, siendo el primero de sus especie en siglos en bajar hasta lo profundo solo pudo lamentarse en su nombre.</p><p> </p><p>Quería tocarlos, acariciar sus rostros, tomar sus manos, quitar el dolor de sus ojos desesperados. Pero no podía, tenía una misión, solo podía tocar un alma, una que lo hizo detenerse en seco y mirar asqueado.</p><p> </p><p>Dean Winchester se encontraba de pie con una espada sangrante en sus manos, cortando cada pequeña parte del cuerpo de un hombre sometido ante él que rogaba que no continuara. La visión lo asusto, dudo si merecía ser salvado, pero ¿quién era Castiel para juzgar quien merecía o no ser salvado? ¿acaso este hombre, frente a él, roto y dañado, no era otra víctima más que rogaba como los demás salvación?</p><p> </p><p>Dando un paso más hacia Dean, las almas a su alrededor, algunas despedazadas, otras encarceladas, el resto torturadas, gimieron por perdón y los ojos de Dean viajaron hacia él abriéndose sorprendidos.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos se miraron con atención y Castiel, como siglos atrás, solo observo con calma y templanza los ojos verdes de esperanza y dolor.</p><p> </p><p>Se veía al borde del llanto, como si no creyera que Castiel lo estaba observando, con piel pálida, sucia y sangrante, sintió sus ojos recorrer su forma, desde el halo en su cabeza, sus ropas puras y sus pies descalzos.</p><p> </p><p>Aquí estaba él, la pureza en persona, la esperanza de los hombres, frente al dolor y la decepción.</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué te ha llevado a aquí? Quería preguntar, pero una voz resuena en un grito horroroso haciendo que las personas griten de dolor, provocando que Dean cayera con sus manos en sus oídos, cubriéndolos sin resultados. Las lagrimas corren por su rostro, se ve pequeño, débil y hace que el corazón de Castiel se contraiga de compasión por lo que da unos pasos hacia él para detenerse.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Él es mío!” exclama Alastair apareciendo entre Dean y él, empujando al primero contra la tierra mientras el demonio observa enfurecido y amenaza a Castiel a centímetros de él, pero nunca tocándolo.</p><p> </p><p>Los ojos de Dean viajan entre ambos curiosos, confundidos y nerviosos.</p><p> </p><p>“Castiel” pronuncia lentamente Alastair, casi saboreando cada silaba de su nombre y él lucha por no arrugar la nariz por la repulsión de aquello.</p><p> </p><p>Sin inmutarse mantiene su mirada tranquila y expresión en blanco, fijando sus ojos en el demonio que respira sonoramente.</p><p> </p><p>“Han cambiado de opinión” informa y puede ver por el rabillo del ojo como Dean Winchester frunce el ceño confundido, pero eso no importa, Castiel mira hacia arriba, hacia el cielo, cierra sus ojos, y campanas resuenan por todo el infierno que hacen encogerse a Alastair, que mueve a las almas a estirar sus brazos hacia el cielo casi en una oración.</p><p> </p><p>El coro canta, él lo escucha, las almas lloran a esto y la luz, se abre en un camino hacia Castiel coreando una y otra y otra vez ante los ojos y oídos de Dean Winchester un “Dean Winchester se salva” “Dean Winchester se salva”</p><p> </p><p>Entonces ocurre.</p><p> </p><p>Alastair grita desesperado, lanzadose hacia Castiel, pero no lo toca, la impureza no tiene permitido mancharlo, así que Castiel camina, lento, elegante, sin miedo, nuevamente por la tierra maldita, y los muertos se alejan y ruegan su perdón, y en todo ese camino, Dean se sienta sobre sus piernas con una respiración marcada, sin nunca aparta los ojos de Castiel quien se detiene frente a él.</p><p> </p><p>Las voces corean.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean Winchester se salva”</p><p> </p><p>“Ese es el perdón de Dios y yo, sirvo al señor” pronuncio con los ojos en Dean y contrario, a todo lo que Castiel creyó, sus manos no se tendieron de inmediato hacia él.</p><p> </p><p>Cualquiera estaría desesperado por tomar sus manos, por besar sus pies, pero el hombre frente a él aun lo observa y Castiel, nunca aparta la mirada.</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué te ha hecho temer de la gloria de Dios?</p><p> </p><p>“¡CASTIEL!” exclama Alastair, sin embargo no lo escucha, tendiendo suavemente su mano, ligera y brillante, hacia el bíceps del mortal, sucio y sangrante, que jadea un respiro, como si ansiara un toque de cariño, en un gesto que espera sea tranquilizante, pero que quema a su palma y su piel del choque entre dos realidades y entonces Castiel ya no es solo Castiel. Él es Dean y Dean, por un segundo, es Castiel. Su gracia y su pureza se manchan por el pecado de Dean Winchester, el dolor de un padre duro, una madre arrancada se combinan con el odio, no hacia la humanidad, no, claro que no, solo hay odio hacia una persona…y es él, Dean Winchester, y Castiel lo sabe, sabe todo detrás del fuerte, hecho de plata contra hombre lobos, sabe la esperanza y el amor hacia un hermano que es casi como un hijo, sabe la tristeza y la envidia hacia las personas normales, sabe el temor a ser el objeto de aquel amor de conocer otra realidad.</p><p> </p><p>Y lo entiende.</p><p> </p><p>Dean Winchester es sacrificio.</p><p> </p><p>y las alas de Castiel aparecen como si de una cascada de luz se tratara desde su espalda, sobre sus hombros, hasta el suelo, extendiéndose en su gloria con el brillo del sol, la luna, la vida y dios.</p><p> </p><p>“DEAN WITCHESTER” pronuncia con el mismo acento que Alastair al decir su nombre, pero distinto sabor, porque Dean es único para Castiel, y su alma, aunque no lo entienda en aquel momento, sabe que hoy se marca un antes y un después “Se salva” anuncia y las campanas suenan con fuerza y Dean suspira entrecortado, casi en un sollozo agachando la cabeza cuando Castiel toma su cuerpo, pasando una mano bajo sus brazos, sosteniéndolo, extendiendo sus alas y solo despega hacia la luz, que marca el inicio de una nueva aventura.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Estoy pensando en otras partes, por cierto entre mis tantas quejas nunca entendí porque Castiel permanecía con el cuerpo de Jimmy en el cielo, no sé qué les costaba crear unas luces con pixeles y fingir que era su verdadera apariencia :( estaba muy ilusionada con que Dean conociera su verdadera apariencia porque ya saben los ángeles no tienen un sexo definido y al parecer al público que no le gustaba su relación como figura masculina, sería un vacío en mi opinión aceptable para todo público, de todas maneras vi por ahí que realmente tenía más de una cara y según lo mencionado por él su estatura es enorme, pero no puedo imaginarme a Castiel en otra forma que no sea luz y un ángel típico hermoso XD</p><p>PD: por cierto busque en internet y vi muchos videos Destiel y encontré que Castiel, en la versión bíblica, es el arcángel de la templanza, encargado de apoyar a todos aquellos que son abandonados y abusados T_T y es hermoso.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>